The present invention relates to a roller assembly and more particularly to means for fixing a roller assembly to a bottom rail of a window sash or a door.
There have heretofore been known various prior art devices of the type described. One of such devices utilized a metal or a wood screw which fastens the outer frame of the roller assembly to the bottom rail. Another conventional proposal was to mount on the outer frame of the roller a resilient material which holds the same resiliently in place in the bottom rail. According to still another prior art device, there was provided a hook on the outer frame for engagement with the bottom rail. However, these conventional devices are encountered with the difficulties that they require troublesome operations in attaching and removing the roller assembly to and from the bottom rail and involve misaligned roller assembly with respect to the bottom rail due primarily to varying dimensions of the latter component, which in turn invite sluggish opening and closing operation of the window sash or the door. Another drawback of the conventional devices is that they are rather difficult to be fabricated into the desired form.